It has always been a challenge for manufacturers of large composite parts, particularly wind turbine blades, to clamp together the two halves of their large moulds. Various types of manual clamps have been tried, such as:    1. C clamps.    2. Toggle clamps.    3. Simply bolting together the two halves.
However such methods are laborious, do not provide equal clamping force, and rely on careful workers for proper application and removal.